Eberleene City
Eberleene City is the capitol of the green and vibrant province of the same name. A hub of traders and artisans, it is pleasant city of wine and indulgence by day, but a much darker seedier place by night. General Overview Upon a hill deep within the woods, this city has a rustic and rolling design, with houses of arched thatched roofs beyond the walls, and slate roof houses within the city itself, all together housing over 9,000 people. The cobbled streets wind lazily and are easily lost in, though natives are sid to be able to recognise the districts by smell alone. Watchmen light street lamps at night for most the main streets giving some areas a greasy and smelly feel from the smoke clouds. Most the roads are flat cobbled but all the alleys are packed dirt and grit though many lead into grassy areas. Most the paved cobbles are well kept, but where they have made it to the poorer areas they are often broken and uneven (Acrobatics DC increased by 2). Most the city has no sewer system instead allowing it to simply drain down in the River Eber and onto [[Ashcan|'Ashcan']]. Sometimes it has been known for areas to accumulate trash and filth for long periods and in the summer, this can be quite disgusting (Fort DC10 to avoid nausea) and characters who take damage in these areas are at risk of catching filth fever (Fort DC 12) Several years ago (763) the Earl of Eberleene after years of tolerance, sent his soldiers to drive out all known thieves dens, and publicly executed anyone associated with the old Eber Guild. Several years after that, fearing his current watch were not up to scratch, fired most of them and employed the order of elite professional bounty hunters, the justicar, to become his new watch, though their numbers are only a fifth of what they were. Despite the cosy warm feeling of the city, it's relatively recent purge of all the thieves guild and increased security has brought with it an air of oppression and paranoia (Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate DC increased by 8 on city officials). Any thievery will result in the loss of a hand in the public square, while association with a thieves guild will end in a decapitation by guillotine. Crime is at an all time low in Eberleene city though. Despite this, the Eberleenans retain their merry little lives, most still in the city, safe in the knowledge that as long as they don't do any wrong they are safe and free, if not a little more hard up. Luckily in Eyshabreen there is little that isn't legal. Drinking, gambling, whoring, taking all sorts of natural and alchemical substances are all above bored, even street art and performance is out right encouraged. The outer city is not so heavily watched over making a pleasant rest stop for less wealthy and down to earth travellers, while those with money to spend and fear thieves in the night, enter the walls at come night fall. Government Eberleene City, as all the province of Eberleene, is ruled over by Earl Acon'doin (ak-on-da-win), who inherited the position from his father, who inherited it from his, who took it by force during the civil war of 689qc. The lords fairly low position in the court of the land is thought to either be an intentional move by the royal family, or by the lord himself, wishing to avoid another civil war (who has fought off two in his reign alone). Under him the earl has numerous other civil servants to conduct his governing of the city, most notably are the justicar, elite criminal hunters from the Court of Arden, dedicated to the pursuit of justice, and believed to be incorruptible. These new specialist enforcers have replaced 80% of the city watch and cost the tax payers a hello of a lot more than in the old days. Acon'doin also sees over all the other lords of the province, as only an earl he has less standing in the royal court, but his titleship of custodian of the Province allows him to levy a certain amount of taxes off them all, as well as being the one to make final decision on many matters. Locations in Eberleene City Eberleene City is divided in to four quarters, the North, East, South, and High Quarter. # Outer City # Yaten Inn 'a famous and friendly inn to the down and out travellers, but can be hostile to the wealthy or elite # '''Northroad Gate '''watched over by four surly underpaid watch members and a single justicar # 'à L'envers Boathouse '''the largest seller and maker of river boats in the area # '''Chèvre Mill '''a large and busy mill for the city # '''Berioun's Ale Tent '''a raucous place of drinking with recognisable dragon decorations # '''Panton Vintnery '''a cheap wine makers for many locals # '''Coopers de Barton a successful local barrel makers # Stables de Anton '''cheap and suspicious horse retailers # '''Chessel Temple Lodge '''a hunting lodge and temple to the wolf headed god # '''Humble Market '''a small market for locals with rumours of strange activities after dark # '''Envahisseurs Watch Tower '''a giant looming tower that sways in the wind but never falls, for the city guard # '''Epéesud Gate '''the south gate most use to head towards Elgreya # '''Bien Verte Market '''a small market around a green well where travellers can find things not sold in the city # '''Fish Merchants '''a rich buyer and seller of fish along the local river who takes on freelance fishermen # '''The Wayfinder Inn '''an with a moody atmosphere and superstitious patrons # '''Ibranwy's House '''a small temple to the goddess of marriage and homemaking # '''Dawnus' Lavender Hole '''a tent of debauchery and night and gentle healing and comfort during the day # '''Birchrose Coachhouse '''a stayhome for travelling merchants with lots of wares # '''Gallon Market Square '''a muddy, crowded market filled with pick pockets and con-artists but remarkable items # '''Fountain Temple of Ehlonna '''the publicly funded house of healing and care, more used by nobles than commons # '''Wooden Temple of Ehlonna '''the sacred site of Ehlonna where her priestesses guard rare animals and plants # '''Yeon's Orphanage '''a house of the parentless children funded by Ibranwy and some nobles # '''Ambergris Tower '''one of the finest mixers of perfumes in Eberleene, surrounded by similar businesses # '''The Bashful Hound '''a rather rough and ready winehouse often visited by guards and bounty hunters # '''Prince Corner Bridge '''only nobles and those wealthy enough to carry a merchant medallion (100gp a month) can cross here at the ward of four justicar and four watch members # '''Zeroe Merchants Hall '''a merchant house for goods from the east such as alchemy and writing tools # '''The Taudis' District '''the poor, cluttered, and muddy residential district, the Drowned Rat Inn is here somewhere, but moves regularly # '''The Bay Horse '''a large working man and old locals tavern # '''The Stone House '''a cold storage house for special materials # '''Beggers' Bridge '''many great battles have been fought on this bridge between the rich and the poor, and it was here that the poor now try and petition the wealthy for money most often (it being illegal near other bridges) # '''Welbion Square and House '''this trade house deals in clothes, rare materials, and interesting personal accessories, its market stalls spill out in the well known square. Mondays and Fridays are its market days # '''Sucé Square '''an unofficial extension of the Welbion Market, there are many rare finds here, not all of them as good as they seem but many far beyond what you may find outside of the High Quarter # '''Eyes of the Wise a tavern used by traders from East Eashabreen, frequented by gnomes and elves # Commons Temple of Pelor '''a holy place to the god of the sun for the less wealthy citizens of Eberleene # '''Jen Tower '''a square stone tower that trades in magical goods and services # '''Sword Shine of Vir '''the place to go for good blades and to be blessed in battle by the noble Sword Lord # '''Four Princes Inn '''a large lively gathering place for bards and traders, as well as those seeking news of the rest of the land # '''Dawnus Bathhouse '''a place where you can get as dirty or clean as you want # '''Public Word House '''as well as recent printing house, it keeps records of writ and deeds for the city guilds # '''Crafters Square '''home of the Crafters Guild, it has many shops of tinkers and skilled craftsmen, as well as the '''Eagles Pub or tavern for those with 'good eyes' # Guardiere Garrison '''where the city watch and small standing force is based # '''Sanavgn's Stables '''a more respected and expensive horse trader run but a notoriously angry man # '''Noir Gate Tower '''a watch point of the high quarter watch and city justicar who protect the Noir Gate Bridge, use by nobles only # '''Arden Bridge '''the bridge that must be used by traders and merchants, who sill must pay for a High Quater medallion (500gp a year) # '''The Little Bird Inn '''an expensive little place where pleasures of intoxication reach from drugs to fine cheeses, all the while surrounded by harlots # '''Crystal Springs Inn (formally the temple of Dawnus) '''a former temple, this large stone building is now the feasthall and lodgings of the Merchants Guild # '''Colère Prison '''where those of minor crimes are locked up for weeks, months, or years # '''Bonarda Square and Market House '''here can be founds quality goods of all sorts from alchemy to weapons # '''La Viedure Tower '''one of the oldest buildings in the city, its is marvelled at how it has never fallen and is said to be haunted by the rebels who help up there many civil wars ago # '''The Broken Clock Tower '''a relic of the old regime of decadence, this clockwork tower no longer works and is now a base of men of an ancient order of restoration # '''LaMar Estate '''the home of one of the few nobles that live I the city, Marcel LaMar, a cantankerous middle ages man, often left in charge or judging civil disputes in the city # '''Firehold Square '''where the tools needed to not only put out fires, but make drastic repairs or emergency protections of the high quarter, are kept # '''Esteemed Temple of Pelor '''a lavish gold and ivory temple where the wealthy and elite attend holy communions to the god of the sun # '''Palace Garrison '''where the elite noble guard are kept and the justicar manage their secure hold of the city's operations # '''Gallouine House '''where public trials are held and sometimes public executions # '''Tower of Study '''a large library owned collectivity by the nobles of Eberleene, it is very difficult to get into by those of common blood, but holds some secrets not even known in the San Nadallion of Argent # '''Jasmine Play House '''a theatre of class for the higher born of the land # '''Acon'doin Palace '''where the Earl of Eberleene resides and rules over city and province. In his dungeons it is said he keeps his greatest enemies, and some say even darker secrets ''' 'The North Quarter' The most secluded quarter of the city the streets are line with trees thanks to the priests of Ehlonna. 'The Wooden Temple of Ehlonna' Atop a hill this place is like a public park. Surrounded by paths is a 50ft moss covered pyramid of wood. This is the temple of Ehlonna. Inside is like an enclosed forest of tall and small trees where people are free to roam about in winter or summer as the priest attend to every one. Upon the grounds is a normal stone temple, that is also designed as a giant fountain, flowing with running water all over it. For more details on the temple click here. The Drowned Rat As dingy as it sounds but with some good qualities 'The High Quarter' The rich part of the city upon a low hill, Buskers are allowed to perform in this part of the city but only after an audition that the Head Council must veto, these days Neville. A busker can make a lot of money in this part of the city (triple normal) but the audition for Neville is a DC of 20. Jennatha, an elven handmaiden on Mushroon Street she hires her self out to people who wish to change their look 'The East Quarter' Civic quarter 'Eyes of the Wise' A tavern of rumours frequented by bards 'Little Bird Inn' Harlots show their wares, old men smoke opium, while cheese and chocolate accompanies wine of all sorts, ale is seen as a pointless drink. Children waiting to run errands wait outside to greet all who leave (and maybe pick a pocket or two). Prices here are double normal. 'The Eagles Pub' A well known tavern for outsider The Four Princes Inn The largest respected inn in the city, sees many travellers and traders. It has private booths and rooms, as well as large open spaces for drinking and revelry. Famous bards come here often to perform on festival days where many gather to watch and listen but they also play from in the background as often as not. It is run but the family Reynoin who claim to have descend from the first royal wine makers of prince Eberjoin of Adalancia. 'The South Quarter' Where the merchants live Sages of Eberleene (Name, Knowledge skills, position, basic consolation price, plus price for each day spent in further research) Antragaus Sorlomoon: Knowledge (arcane) +20. Head librarian at the tower of study. Charges 300gp for basic consolation, plus 100gp for each day spent in research. August Meridichi: Local +10, Nobility +10. Organizes town criers from his official building in east quarter. 300gp plus 150pg per day. Baron Branak: Nobility +12, History +10, Local +10. A noble obsessed with genealogy. 500gp plus 225gp per day. 'High Level NPCs ' Adept 7 & 8 (max ranks 11) Aristocrat 7&8 (max ranks 11) Barbarian 7&10 Bard 7&12 Cleric 9&9 Commoner 12&12 (max ranks 15) Druid 9&7 Expert 13&14 (max ranks 17) Fighter 14&11 Monk 7&9 Paladin 7&8 Ranger 11&7 Rogue 10&10 Sorcerer 7&8 Wizard 7&7 (max ranks 10) Warrior 'Local Guards' Scale mail, polearm and shortsword Brerrin & Argrieg 'City Defences' On an attack Eberleene is fairly well protected. If they can they let in as many of the out lying citizens as quickly as possible but will lock anyone out who isn’t there in time depending on how immanent the attack is. Archers have a thosand hiding spots through out the outerwalls and it is know that many have the skill to take to the trees Current Activity The Public Army – ever since the extreme reactions of law and order with calling in justicar to patrol the streets, the peole have revolted and a pact was made with Acon’dion to have a military force of elected people There head is a beaurocratic Corrik Smither a man with a perpose and drive but little charisma. Working as one of the guard, Captin Corrik was foold by the demon THOATHITEN in the winter of 766 'History' Ruled as the whole Province is by The Earl of Eberleene, Earl Acon’doin (secret first name Galvaran) he descended from a rebel who took the throne in the civil war of 689. A more recent civil war only 12 years ago failes to remove Acon’doin from the throne. Features Watchmen light street lamps at night for most the main streets giving some areas a greasy and smelly feel from the smoke clouds Most the roads are flat cobbled but all the alleys are packed dirt and grit though many lead into grassy areas. Most the paved cobbles are well kept, but where they have made it to the poorer areas they are often broken and uneven increasing Tumble and Balance by 2. Most the city has no sewer system instead allowing it to simply drain down in the River Eber and onto ASHCAN. Sometimes it has been known for areas to accumulate trash and filth for long periods and in the summer this can be quite disgusting (FortDC10 to avoid nausea) and characters who take damage in these areas are at risk of catching filth fever (..). High Quarter doesn’t suffer from these things as they have an underground ditch system accessible in most the blocks and of course the castle. Though it would be possible to break in via here they are barred at numerous points (with no way to open), filled with diseased rats and all manner of sick stuff (FortDC15 to avoid nausea). Not only that they are only about 3ft high and open out insight of the High Wall Watch (mostly on the south and west side) The outer walls are layered stone, smooth and rolling, 20ft high and with regular watch towe rs along its length each manned by at least two guards (Spot… Listen…). Hardness 8, 450hp, Break DC55. High Quarter also has a wall around it, not as thick made out of slabs of now moss covered stone but built right against the river ring acting as a moat. It also has a gangway on the inside for the High Wall Watch to patrol (50% in any one place ever 5 mins). Hardness 8, 180hp, Break DC45. The people of Eberleene city are not foremost concerned about cleanliness except for the purpose of appearance if they are one of the many traders. The labourers are smelly filthy people but they don’t stand out from the other pungent smells of the city, unless they are out side there district where the rainbow of smells differs. It is said a blind man with a geed nose could make his way around Eberleene city very easily. When people do clean it is usually in the river or in one of the few bathhouses in the richer districts. Most of the wealthy are more interested in added smells such as perfumes and colognes to cover up smells than ridding of it for there own, as that would soon be over powered. News is delivered by the local criers guild who are in the se rvice of the Lord but have been know to announce things unwanted by the local nobility if paid enough. The lord himself uses specially trained messenger hawks to communicate to the other provinces if needs must other wise it is personal riders within the province. Resident who wish to send a message to somewhere usually pay someone in a trade caravan to take it, either a mercenary or driver, not usually the trader as he has better things to do. In certain time of crisis there will be offers of messages written up on tavern walls. No public education everyone is usually apprenticed to a trade from around 10 till around 13 when they decide to stay or not (depending on how controlling the parent is). Those with more money in the High Quarter or rich enough merchant families can have their children from around 8 sent to the Tower of Study where the city library is kept too. Here several tutors teach the basics of reading and writing as well as maths and politics depending upon what the parent requires. This is only a day to day event and the children return home at the end of the day (around 6pm). Private schooling is dealt with in the southern provinces AURANDA and ALANDRIA, but this is very expensive. The wealthy of there often send their children abroad to learn, (usually ADALANCIA). A wizards education can be bought from one of the wizards of the city depending on his or her wishes. They usually charge a lot and are very exclusive about who they choose as their code only permits three apprentices at anyone time, and that can take six or seven years. Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Eyshabreen Category:Eberleene